deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaos
Kaos is the current main antagonist of the video game, Skylanders. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Kaos vs. Bowser (Completed) * [[Chaos vs Kaos|'Chaos vs Kaos']] (Completed) * Dark Helmet vs. Kaos * Dr. doom vs kaos (complete * Denzel Crocker vs. Kaos * Dr. Zomboss vs Kaos * Kaos VS Krillin * Kaos VS Lord Vortech * [[Kaos Vs. Merasmus|'Kaos Vs. Merasmus']]' '(Completed) * Neo Cortex vs Kaos (Completed) * Plankton VS Kaos (Completed) * Kaos vs. Ripto * Kaos vs. Tabuu Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 3 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * Aku (Samurai Jack) * Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda) * Zim (Invader Zim) * Lord Hater (Wander Over Yonder) * Nightmare Moon (My Little Pony) * Ripto (Spyro) Death Battle Info Background *Age: Implied thousands of years old *Occupation: Villain, Dark Portal Master, Sensei Skylander (clone) *Element: Kaos (Imaginators) Physicality *Strength **Usually portrayed as being physically weak **Blew up a sealed stone door **Magically overpowered multiple Skylanders at once **Knocked away the Doom Raiders with a magical blast **Can contend with the Skylanders, who defeated his Hydra **Can contend with Giants, the Trap Masters, and Senseis, all of which are superior to Core Skylanders **Power likely increases with alternate forms, though unknown to what extent *Speed **Can react to and keep up with Skylanders and enemies that use lightning and projected lasers **Can react to and keep up with Skylanders and enemies that use light-based attacks **Was able to dodge a barrage of attacks from Skylanders, including arrows from Snap Shot *Durability **Survived his return to Skylands after banishment, which left behind a crater **Blew up Cloudcracker Prison, surviving the explosion **Survived being caught in Mt. Cloudbreak's eruption **Survived getting beaten up by multiple Skylanders and then a group of vicious sheep Skills & Abilities *Dark Magic **As a Portal Master, has a plethora of magical abilities **Can call upon energy blasts and dark lightning attacks from his hands **Can immobilize targets and levitate them over his head **Can create energy shockwaves *Elemental Powers **As a Portal Master, has access to powers related to the eight original elements **In Trap Team, can summon elemental discs that have different powers depending on the associated element ***Magic: Resets the timer of the trap; Portal Masters also have time-travelling properties, that Wolfgang took advantage of ***Tech: Generates an explosion of electric sparks ***Life: Slows down affected enemies and drains their health ***Water: Creates a waterfall from the sky ***Fire: Creates a pillar of flames ***Earth: Causes miniature earthquakes, smashing down on the ground ***Air: Creates strong winds that lift enemies into the air ***Undead: Creates an explosion of energy. Defeated enemies are turned into souls that aid Kaos in battle *Doom Sharks **Can summon a wave of Doom Sharks **Will seek out enemies and attack them *Giant Floating Head **Can transform into a holographic projection of his head **While in this form, can shoot lasers out of his eyes and create sound waves **Can project this head as a holographic image to taunt others *Transformation/Shape-shifting **Was able to infiltrate Skylanders Academy by shape-shifting into Weeruptor **Transformed into Mags' Information Squid *Mind Manipulation **Can telepathically alter the thoughts of others **Can cast an "Amnesia Spell" that makes people forget they saw him *Sensei Powers **Can summon constructs of various weapons, ranging from swords, bows and arrows, scepters, and claws **Can summon a pair of Doom Hands to smash down on enemies **Soul Gem: Doom Patrol - Opens a portal above him to rain down a plethora of objects, including anvils, safes, and the kitchen sink **Sky-Chi: Fear My Giant Floating Head - Transforms into a projection of his head and shoots lasers out of his eyes at enemies *Cloud Summoning **Only shown in Skylanders Academy **Can summon clouds to use as transportation Mentality *Personality **Power-hungry and cartoonishly evil. **Arrogant and thinks highly of himself **Can be a petty and selfish individual ***Tried to sabotage the Doom Raiders because he feared they'd be better villains, even though he broke them out of prison in the first place **Often acts rather childish **Short-tempered *Intelligence **Is often portrayed as not being the brightest bulb, but is smarter than he looks **Tricked the Skylanders into thinking he had turned over a new leaf twice **Managed to infiltrate Skylanders Academy twice Arsenal *Evilizer **A ray that harnesses the power of Petrified Evil **"Evilizes" anything it hits, turning victims dark purple and gaining purple crystals on them **Also turns them evil and will attack opponents on Kaos' behalf *Doom Jet **Kaos' Supercharger vehicle used for racing **Kaos element, Sky terrain **Should be comparable to other Supercharger vehicles, which were used to defeat the Darkness **Can fire condensed blasts of darkness and has a speed boost function Companions/Minions *Glumshanks **Kaos' loyal troll butler **Is not really a combatant on his own and is more of an adviser **Often a butt-monkey for Kaos, but despite everything he's gone through, is still loyal to him **Can be effected by the Evilizer, becoming Evilized Glumshanks, who gains technopathy *The Hydra **His secret weapon, which allowed him to destroy the Core of Light **Has four heads, representing the Water, Life, Fire, and Undead elements ***Water head summons waves of Doom Sharks ***Life head summons waves of snails that circle around enemies ***Fire head rains fireballs upon enemies ***Undead head creates fields of lasers *Elemental Minions **Evil copies of various Skylanders **Have the same attacks and similar patterns to the corresponding Skylanders **Only seen for the Water, Life, Fire, and Undead elements *Brute **A Jawbreaker who mans the ballroom in Kaos' castle **Serves him under the promise that Kaos will take him fishing one day **Protects himself with an energy shield if he holds his fists up **Throws a punch that deals big damage, but falls over if he misses, leaving him wide open *Doomlanders **Minions created by utilizing Mind Magic to battle the Skylanders ***Sorcerer: Can teleport, create magic spheres that home in on opponents, and shoot magical blasts ***Brawler: Runs up to opponents and deals a three-punch combo, ending with an uppercut ***Bazooker: Shoots missiles skyward to rain down on enemies ***Swashbuckler: Attacks with blades, has a spinning attack, but leaves it dizzy ***Knight: Attacks with a sword, uses slashes and a slam attack ***Ninja: Runs around, throwing bat-like boomerangs, can duplicate itself ***Smasher: Runs around smashing enemies, can enter a rage mode where it's attacks become stronger ***Bowslinger: Can teleport and shoot waves of arrows, or three arrows that home in on enemies ***Quickshot: Run around shooting projectiles, including a charged shot that ricochets ***Sentinel: Only appears during the Super Kaos fight, performing a single slam attack Alternate Forms *Robo-Kaos **Achieved after obtaining the Iron Fist of Arkus **Around the same size as the Arkeyan Conquertron **Can smash enemies with the Iron Fist of Arkus, shoot lasers out of his eyes, and summon Arkeyan robots **Weak spot is the Iron Fist of Arkus *Super Evil Kaos **Achieved after infusing himself with Petrified Evil **Can create shockwaves by stomping the ground and fire blasts of energy from his hands **Enemies can get trapped within his brain **Weak spot is the pink crystal parts of his body, on toenails, teeth, and head *Traptanium Kaos **Achieved after infusing himself with Traptanium **Can sprout wings and summon blades that create laser hazards that must be jumped over **Can summon elemental bullets that heal those of the same element, but damage those of other elements **Can generate shockwaves with an energy field to protect himself **Can summon massive waves of Doom Sharks *Super Kaos **Achieved after uniting with the Ancient Brain and getting enhanced by Mind Magic **Capable of flight and can generate electricity fields, creating shockwaves in the process **Can summon Doomlanders for attacks Feats *Actually succeeded in conquering Skylands twice *Able to contend with the Skylanders *Has manipulated the Skylanders into helping him escalate his plans *Made it to the Lost City of Arkus before the Skylanders *Took over the Golden Queen's ultimate weapon *Obtained the Mask of Power Weaknesses *Arrogant and childish to a fault. *Rather incompetent in his goal aside from the two occasions **Despite only making 140 attempts, failed at conquering Skylands 200 times *Can easily be tricked by others if they promise assistance in conquest *Powers are tied to the Darkness, and will lose them if it's defeated or banished *His alternate forms are featless for the most part, can only assume that they're more powerful than base Kaos **Forms also either require outside help or equipment he doesn't normally have access to *Mommy issues Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Home Console Characters Category:Main Antagonist Category:Playable Character Category:Skylanders Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Senseis Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Shapeshifters Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Flight Users Category:Summoners Category:Elementals Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Darkness Users Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Magic Users Category:Water Manipulator Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Air Manipulator Category:Time Manipulators Category:Healers Category:Combatants with an army Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Sword Wielders Category:Claw Users Category:Sound Manipulator Category:Technology users Category:Masters of Disguise